Be still my mate
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: When lovers die under unfavorable terms the kami gives them a second chance. So when Izayoi and Touga were reunited neither of them wanted to part from the other. Yet fate seems to be against the two lovers. Chap 5 a dog demon without a mate is a very bad fate
1. Rude awakening

Be still my mate ch1

She had agreed to everything that Kagome had said. Dealing with walking for miles on end: easy

Fighting to stay alive: no sweat

Having to camp near an open flame... That she had issue with.

iz sat up in a tree watching the group as the burn marks across her chest from the day of her birth started to throb. She could hear the conversation the group had about the new addition. Iz could care less shifting in the tree before closing her eyes in a meditative state.

Flames flickered behind her eyes as it shocked her awake. Flailing her arms as she falls out of the tree awake and rolls to a stop not far from the tree. Everyone looks at her as she sits up sweating looking around. Everyone watched her as they stood guard. Iz shook her head as she stands dusting herself off before rejoining the group.

For the months that she traveled with the group she proved to be a valuable asset to the group. Whatever Kagome couldn't do by way of medical or culinary iz could do and she gladly did. Heck because of her Kagome grew in strength and stamina.

After only an hour of walking Iz stopped short and the east drew her gaze. Kagome saw that Iz took a dagger from her arm and held it in a defensive position. In a flash Kagome and Inuyasha both stood at the ready.

Who else but Naraku happened to appear. Only this time the puppet once gone emitted a gas. While everyone coughed it out Inuyasha who stood closer to Iz swung his blade at her. The streak of silver caught the corner of her eye as she lifted her right arm to block the attack.

The sword stopped at her arm and she had to jump away from him as he swung at her again. They continued there cat and mouse chase till he used the swords "special" attacks. Iz received enough wounds to render her unable to respond.

The gas knocked the Inu out as yet another one of Naraku's puppets took the girl off the ground and away from her team mates.

As the scent of blood grew near he picked his head up to look at the door to the cell. Two lower level demons dragged a female body between them. His hearing picked up on the woman's shallow breathing and her erratic heart beat. Slowly he grew closer to the cell door trying to figure out the girls scent.

One of the creatures banged on the cell door startling the demon causing him to jump back with a growl. His ears picked up a small feminine whimper from the cell next to his. The only thing that separated the two cells a short set of bars.

Now the light in the cells hardly made any difference at all but to the demon he could see as clear as day. Yes his hands and feet were shackled together but he could still make his way over to where his company laid near the bars.

Slowly he reached between the bars and uncovered her face, he watched her twitch with a moan as she opened her eyes.

Iz started growling the best she could when she opened her eyes and couldn't see. She tried to raise her body temp a little to warn off anything un welcoming around her... Only to get a jolt of electricity going through her.

She felt someone touch her and she made to bite at it. She heard a yip and the sound of chains.

"I mean you no harm." A shiver crept up her spine as she tried to sit up. His voice spoke of authority and power, yet it was also soft and gentle as well.

"Where are we?" She asked, letting out a hiss upon feeling the air on her many many wounds.

"In a cave being used as a cell. Your hurt." He looked at her as he spoke, seeing the gash on her arm and the other wounds as well. He watched her as she took her kimono off and tried to tear at it with her teeth. He gave a light chuckle as he watched her.

"Please alow me to help. I can cut it for you." He saw her pause.

"Who are you? And why are you being nice? Don't take it that I'm not grateful for the offer of your help, far from it. But I would like to know my cell mate. Your some kind of canine right?"

He gave a light chuckle at her words.

"Alow me to answer your question onna. I am called Touga, you need help and I'm sure that we have been left to our own devices seeing that the spider brought you here. I am a inu."

He watched her as she moved her head seemingly trying to see the male.

"Touga... You wouldn't happen to have two sons by the name of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would you?" He looked at her in surprise.

"You know of my sons?"

He saw the small smile she gave him.

"Hai I do. I travel with your youngest in search of the aforementioned spider. Seems that he, the spider and the golem have a past."

She slid the kimono over to him and he saw that she wore a slayers uniform under it.

"Now little onna what about you?" He cut the sleeves off and into strips and placed them back on her side of the cell. She held her hand out to his side and he took it and placed her hands on the kimono and the strips of fabric.

"Thank you. People call me Iz. It's a shortened version of my name. I'm cursed, so if it gets really hot in here I do apologize."

She spoke while wrapping her arm with the gash, she didn't, couldn't see the look he gave her.

"How do you mean cursed?"

" the day I was born was the same day I got caught in a fire." She moved part of her top down at the shoulder so that he could see it. "I was burned from it but somehow the fire merged with my body and soul." She sighed and muttered "that and I died in a fire in my last life" she shook her head and continued.

"I can control and even generate my own fire but I don't like doing that."

Touga could hear the sleepiness in her voice and sat up against the bars.

"You need rest onna. I will guard you the best as I can."

She released a small whimper and she went to lay on her back.

"Thank you Touga-sama. Out of all the demons I know you have the most honor." She gave a yawn. "Why is that?"

Touga kept an ear out for anything or anyone that could approach the cave till the night turned into day allowing the cave to fill with its natural light. He himself got some rest all the while keeping an ear on his cell mate.

Out of nowhere he found himself in the back of his cell, due to his manacles. Growling at the top of his lungs. He watched in horror as the miko walked into the cell Iz occupied.

Iz woke up to the sound of Tougas growling she had time to sit halfway up before being kicked to the grown. Due to the nearness of the golem Iz could not think straight at all head spinning and all that. Her stomach turned as the golems foot kept making contact with her skin, all the while focusing on Tougas growls till the pain knocked her out.

Touga was still growling as he watched Iz slump to the grown but the miko did not let up. He had no idea how long she battered Iz. The miko grew tired of letting her aggression go and left. The manacles released the Inu from the wall and he rushed over to the bars separating the two cell.

"Iz! Iz!" He called out to her desperate to see some kind of response from her. Gripping the bars in his hands he pulled trying to get to the onna. He couldn't explain himself. The desperate ness to get to her. He watched as little rivulets of blood seeped from her mouth.

Had he been able to see himself he would be shocked to find his stripes going from smooth to jagged, his hair puffing up much like an angry cat. His eyes started to bleed red around the pupil. Both him and his beast roared willing to get to there mate. They knew her, her very soul cried out to them to help her, to heal her.

Touga became hyper focused on his mate that he didn't see the spider looking into his cell. He didn't see nor hear the cell door become unlocked nor the underlings come to drag him away.

He fought trying to get to his mate, calling, screaming her name at her all the while. As the underlings pulled him backwards he screamed her name one last time, unknowingly screaming her real name.

"IZAYOI"


	2. To protect a mate

Be still my mate ch2

Her mind woke up as her body kept still. She couldn't move at all, yet she still heard Touga screaming her name. She had never in all her years hurt as much as she did then.

'Im here.'

Her mind thought answering the distraught Inu. Yet she could not move while she heard him being dragged away from the cell. Her true name echoed through the cavern right before the sound of the cell being slammed shut.

Every breath she took hurt, but there was nothing that she could do, and with the new moon coming her body temp flared out of control. She flailed her hand to the bars and forced her ability to use. The jolts became one long stream of pain for her. Before she passed out.

She kept waking up and passing back out over the course of several days. All the while her eye sight and many wounds slowly healing. She started shivering as the night of the new moon came upon her. By her calculation she had been left alone for four days.

She dragged herself to the back of her cell as the jolt started. Her powers grew with rage till she herself was nothing more then fire herself. The intensity of the fire not only caused her to pass out due to the intensity but to melt some of the rock and iron in both cells as well.

The wind witch kept an eye on the poor girl through her experience. Silent and non moving Kagura watched the girl with pity. The cell absorbed a certain amount of the girls energy but not enough that she didn't damage both cells.

It took Iz a few days to come out of her stupor. But when she did she knew that she was ill. In her confusion she heard the door to her cell open and a pair of underlings enter dragging a body between them.

Iz heard a faint growl coming from the body. From the voice she figured that it was Touga. She could see the white of his outfit, rather the remaining part of his outfit. She gave out a whimper trying to sooth him. His growl went from a deep angry sounding thing to a sad puppy kind of sound.

It took her some effort but she managed to turn him onto his back. A faint breeze alerted her to the fact that in her delirious release of her powers she had burned through her clothes. She gave a small shiver before taking a torn sleeve off the Inu and started to clean his wounds.

Kagura placed a rather large bowl of water inside Iz's cell while the girl was out cold. Iz used the water to try to clean Tougas wounds. Once she did all that she could do she gave an unhappy sigh. The day started to get caught up to her and she laid down near Tougas head emitting small comforting growls to him.

He winced in pain when he woke only to realize that he laid on his back with dressed wounds. The scent of his female near his head brought him out of his thoughts. He heard her whimper before her chattering teeth set in.

He sat up and turned to look at her. He found himself shocked to see that the cell had been exposed to extreme heat. That she had burned her clothes off as well as that over her chest she had burn marks. While he still had manacles they no longer had a chain between them.

With his new found knowledge he took his top off and wrapped it around her the best he could and curled around her facing the door.

Kagura watched the two and knelt infront of the cell the two now shared. Hidden in her sleeve rested a small bundle of clothes, as well as some ointment for the girls eyes.

She watched the dog, for when she placed the bundle on the grown he picked his head up to look at her. She pushed the bundle further from her and as close to the two as she could.

Touga nodded to the wind witch in thanks before the aforementioned witch leave allowing the two there rest.

Iz felt the heat on her back dissipate as a small breeze blew through the cells. Lifting herself up from one arm she tried to look around, she could only see the difference in light, when a light cloth settled upon her. From the length she could tell that it was a kimono. She made a happy noise before settling back down.

Touga placed the kimono over his, still-yet-to-be-claimed, mate. She smiled as she gave a lil happy inu noise before going back to her rest. Inside the pack were provisions. Dried mean and some fruits, hungrily he tore into the bigger chunks of meat.

The wind witch puzzled him, why was she helping them? The sound of his mate coughing brought him out of his musings. He watched as she turned to her stomach and started coughing. He watched in horror as she coughed up a wad of clotted blood.

Iz started shaking as the coughing resided. Her arms gave out from under her. She expected to hit the floor face first, yet she didn't.

"Touga?" He could faintly hear her voice, her shaky voice.

"I am here onna. No worries." He brought her to his chest and pulled her new kimono around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She let her body rest but her mind was still active.

"Touga-sama?" Her voice graced his ears.

"Yes Iz-chan?"

"Can we talk for a little? The silence is scaring me." She hated to admit it. But she spoke the truth, both found the dark silence unsettling.

"Ok onna what do you wish to talk about?"

"If you don't mind me asking how did you come back from the grave?" He grew silent as he started to run a claw through her hair. He jolted up when he heard her emit a small humming noise.

"I remember watching over my son, the younger. Then I felt weak as if a pup. I heard a voice tell me that I had unfinished business. It took months for me to regain my strength before that blasted spider brought me here."

He watched as her breath evened out. Some of her hair fell to her face, gingerly he moved them away from her face. He gave her face a gentle nuzzle unaware of the demon looking on the two.

It took her years but finally she would have her revenge on the dog who killed her mate. By taking his in turn.

Iz started to cough as she woke. Her eyesight restored, she looked around before muttering.

"You have to be kidding me."

Her words woke her mate, who looked down at her.

"What do you mean mate?"

"I recognize where we are. We're not too far away from home base"

She pulls away and stands getting herself fully dressed and stretches. She turned her head to see the most beautiful male she have ever seen. His hair in a pony tail, with oddly blue stripes. As her eyes moved down the sitting male her eyes stopped at his chest.

He watched her as she stopped short and knelt in front of him. Touga watched as she reached out to his chest and moved his under top out of the way. He winced as she placed a finger lightly on his chest right where her head rested.

"I'm so sorry Touga-sama."

He watched as she reached over to his torn top and started to dab at the bun spot.

"It's ok mate. I felt nothing. You needed the rest to recover."

While she was moving a lot better the heavy stench of sickness in the air came from her. While he was happy with her touch, she more then so then he, he knew that she needed nourishment and rest.

"We have some dried meat and fruit, please tried to eat. You need your strength to recover." She nodded and he held out the small package to her. She took a small piece and popped it into her mouth.

She moaned and lightly tried to chew it. Her stomach growled around the meat, seemingly been been sated for the moment. She waved his hand way when he offered her more.

Hiding there provisions he settled back against a wall and brought her to him relaxing back onto there previous arrangement.

All too soon the cell door opened exposing Naraku to the pair.

"Well, well, well, looks like the great General and his princess are reunited at last. Tell me Izayoi, how does it feel to be reunited with your long lost mate? In fact how does it feel seeing your only son becoming a complete and utter..."

He trailed off as the aforementioned girl tried to go after the spider with her mate holding her to him. Her eyes were ablaze at the hanyou's words. The spider gave her a wicked grin as a jolt went through her. Touga felt it as she nearly collapsed while he held her.

He would have held her to his chest nuzzling her, were it not for those blasted manacles. He found himself flushed against the bars to the other cell as one of the underlings picked up the poor knocked out girl.

Naraku watched with glee as the dogs eyes bled red before leaving the cell with a smirk. As soon as Touga was free from the enchantment he tackled the cell doors trying to get to his mate.

Night turned into day, day back into night. The cycle continued for many cycles. He did not know how long. All the while his eyes bled and hands gripping the cells bars willing the bars to break.

All too soon, or late, Naraku came for him. They placed a hood over his head and they marched him further into the cave.

He flinched as the hood was roughly removed. It took seconds for his eyesight to adjust.

"Touga!" A cry of his name reached his ears as he saw his mate chained to a rack exposed with a bright smile on her face upon seeing him. A quick look told him that any dressed wounds that she had were ripped open anew. Her body became decorated with burns.

The scent of her fear, and burnt flesh rang heavy in the air. There eyes met and she lost herself in them. She watched as his eyes started to bleed gold. They rested in each other's company.

The door opened again and one of the band of seven, neither knew which one it was, entered the room. He went over to Izayoi and looked at her with an evil grin.

Touga watched as his mates eyes went wide, he could tell that she bit her lip as the scent of her blood newly spilt reached in the air. He growled at the scent, yet his eyes reached Izayoi's eyes again.

He saw her eye beg and plead for him to calm down. Little by slow he did just that. She gave him a small smile, leading him to believe that she wasn't in as much pain as he believed. Only for a tear to betray her.

The man finished up with her and left. Touga watched her as her eyes slowly closed. Touga heard her breathing worsen, he needed to do one of two things, either mark her as his and take away some of her pain, or escape.

The day's continued in that fashion, Izayoi getting tortured and Touga being forced to watch. After a month of the same treatment, Touga kept count of the days, the two were finally allowed back to there cell.

The moment he could move he held his mate to him and breathed in her scent, eyes still blood red. Izayoi woke to the feel of his nose on her collarbone. She gave a light humming sound voicing her pleasure.

The two continued in that fashion his nuzzling turning into little licks soothing her inflamed skin. The little licks moved down along her collarbone to her chest where the cuts were the most prominent.

She found herself shocked to find that she grew red under his ministrations. Her heart started to beat faster under her skin as his tongue soothed the cuts. Going on instinct she grabbed his head in both hands and pulled his head up for a kiss.

Touga's beast roared in approval at her actions, both grew ready to mark her as there's. Slowly he laid her down on the heat polished part of there cell, her arms around his neck with her fingers in his hair. He pulled back and ran the curvature of a claw over her cheek.

With a stretch and a slight turn of her neck his teeth were instantly on her neck, piercing the flesh and pouring his energy into her. Her body became heated as he poured his energy into her, she could feel her body healing. Slowly but healing non the less.

It became too much for her causing her to cry out in pain. He slowed the transfer of his energy to her till it stopped. He withdrew his fangs from her neck and licked the wounds closed.

He curled around his mate and they both slept.

When Touga woke he realized that someone was missing, more importantly his frail mate. A roar ripped from his lips at his dis-pleasure. Kagura stood next to the cell out of sight before relaying her message.

"Your mate is safe outside, the manacles are no longer enchanted there is nothing stopping you from going to her"

He stopped short and gripped the one on his arm and gave it a squeeze. It cracked under the pressure. Taking a few steps back he rushed the cell door and exited with ease. He made his way to his mate, nestled in a bed of soft leaves with a white kimono on. It took him a second to realize that the kimono his mate wore looked like a twin of the wind witches.

He picked her up and started running full speed towards the scent of his youngest son.

Everyone stood at the ready, Kagome with her bow and arrow notched, inuyasha with his sword at the ready and everyone else on the defense. They couldn't identify the aura signature but they were taking no chances.

A beaten and battered male, looking like a cross between inuyasha and his older brother appeared carrying there missing team member. Inuyasha let his sword slip from his hands and ran towards the two.

At the sight of his near fully grown younger son coming towards him he fell to the grown on his knees.

" help her."

Inuyasha heard what he had said before falling sideways all strength leaving him.


	3. Recovery

Be still my mate ch3

The moment Kagome and Sango reached the two Inuyasha took charge.

"Sango, mate take Izayoi up to the hut, and make sure she's safe from Miroku."

The girls nodded and shouldered there team mate. E looked towards the trees and shouted.

"You better get that prick of an ass over here! I can't get him to the hut myself Sesshomaru!"

Oddly enough the demon in question appeared and helped him with his task. Each noticed that there father's wounds were healing at a slow and steady pace. They got him to the hut as Inuyasha watched with pride as his mate attended Izayoi.

The brothers laid there father next to his mate, only when the brothers stopped moving him did he turn his head to the direction of his mate.

Touga sensed his mate next to him and reached out to grab her hand. The girls and Shippo watched the two reach for each other. They let the two have there time before tending to there wounds.

Kagome and Sango treated Izayoi first, being dealt the heaviest damage, they placed ointment on the bandages prior to placing them on the poor girl. While Sango finished with Izayoi, Kagome moved over to take care of the inu.

While he wasn't as hurt as his mate he had no energy between placing the mating mark on Izayoi and carrying her miles away. Touga greatly needed the rest.

Kagome and Sango joined the boys outside Inuyasha placing an arm around his mates waist.

"How are they?" Kagome looked up at her mate, she couldn't read his expression at all. He didn't even look at her at all, she nuzzled into his chest a little before she spoke.

"Iz is a mess, extreme torture. Him..." She sighs. "He had extensive marks on him that indicates that his youkai was all but stripped from him. There also..."

Inu looked down at his mate before she continued.

"He claimed Iz as his mate"

Inuyasha was stunned he let her go and sat down hard. Kagome watched him as he placed a hand to his head shocked. Kagome stayed by her mate watching Rin and Shippo playing squish the toad.

Around twilight Kagome and Sango helped Kaede with food for the group. Inuyasha left the area to think.

The nights still had a conferable heat to it so everyone slept outside in the breeze. The inu brothers kept an eye on the borders of the village. Kagome put both Rin and Shippo to bed while Jaken leaned against the post for the hut.

Kagome came and sat down in the circle next to Sango.

"Who's the male?" Sango asked. Kagome paled before she shook her head.

"I don't know how but it's my mates father. The dog general Touga." Everyone looks at her. That is till the sound of the mat being moved caught there attention.

Touga woke in a strange place, his mate resting next to him. He felt his son near him so he exited the place. He quickly became confused as the scent mixed with someone else.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both entered the clearing. Inuyasha went to his mate and pulled her into his lap glaring at the older inu. Kagome settled into her mates lap as he in turn he folded his arms around her.

Touga looked at Sesshomaru.

"You haven't changed boy."

"Yet my brother has. I could say the same for you."

Touga looked at Inuyasha, who kept his eyes on his nestled mate.

"You have a good deal of your mother in you Inuyasha. She would be proud."

Inuyasha nuzzled into his mates hair and muttered something. Touga saw him wince when his mate kind of punched him.

"Touga-sama? Why did you mark Iz as your mate?" Kagome asked as he came and sat down.

"She and I have the same life force now that I marked her. Had I not she would have died. My soul recognized hers, both my beast and myself marked her as ours. If we should die she would still have a long life only to age slowly."

Inuyasha looked at his father and spoke after a good while.

"Why is it that you died when my mom..." He couldn't continue but his father knew what he meant.

"I knew that you and your mother would be safe. The wounds from the battles sapped me of my energy. Tell me who is your little mate my son?"

This time Kagome answered.

"My name is Kagome Touga-sama. I'm a miko in training."

At her words he gave the couple a shocked look.

"And you have no issue with my son as a hanyou?"

She shook her head as he gave her another shocked look.

"No, we did have issues prior to our mating but Iz kinda straightened him out."

Touga looked at his youngest who looked down and away in shame. Everyone else started chuckling.

"Do you wish to know my lord?"

At his daughters words he nodded.

"I feel like this is a very interesting tale. But please call Touga. You are my sons mate after all."

Kagome gave her father figure a smile and began her story.


	4. Story time

Be still my mate ch4

Kagome, and Inuyasha started arguing again, over Kikyo who else. Kagome opened her mouth to sit him and Iz placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Iz pulled her back.

"Kagome help Sango and Miroku set up camp for the day. I'll talk to Inuyasha, no worries."

Kagome nodded and walked away. Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort when the golem came into the clearing. Iz started to take off her bracers as she walked towards the group.

"You know Inu, you really need to get your head out of your ass." Everyone looked at her, shocked that she swore.

"You keep putting Kagome down, the reason because she looks like that trollop that tried to kill you fifty years ago."

She took off both her bracers, then her necklace and placed it with her bag. Inuyasha started to see red at her words. She walked away from the group before continuing.

"That's not the worst thing, you keep claiming that Kagome is her reincarnations. You are dead ass wrong. The only reason that she looks like her is because the former miko died with it."

At her words Inuyasha rushed her, doing exactly what she wanted. She spun causing him to miss his mark, but allowing her to kick him in the back and made him fall flat on his back.

"Think about it I mean truly think about it. If the former truly loved you why did she want you to turn human for her? If she truly loved you then she would have no qualms about loving that demonic ass of yours."

He swung at her as she kept talking. Only for Iz to fall with an arrow coming out of her shoulder. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kikyo. The golem had her bow drawn like she had just fired an arrow. Iz sat up and placed a hand around the arrows shaft and an electrical sound came from the arrow.

"You knew didn't you golem? You knew about Kagome's legacy?" Another arrow landed in the same spot pinning her hand to her shoulder.

"You wanted Kagome out of the way so that you could claim that you were the most powerful miko next to the maker of the jewel. Well the joke is on you. Kagome is her heir."

Iz stood and with her other hand grasped the arrow. Everyone could faintly see steam come from the girl. The arrow in her hand started to smoke, only for flames to engulf it after she pulled it out.

Kikyo started to blitz attack her. Everyone watched as one by one the arrows bit the dust once they reached a certain distance away from the girl. Iz still had an arrow in her shoulder as she ran with near youkai speed towards Kikyo.

Everyone watched as Iz became covered in flames, the flames becoming a second skin. She punched Kikyo in the chest cracking her.

"Hear my words golem: if I see you trying to kill Kagome again priestess or not I will send you back to hell. Got it?"

"How is it that you can withstand my holy arrows youkai?" The golem stood shocked looking at the girl infront of her. Iz threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh gods, things would be easier to explain...if I was a youkai. Or even a hanyou. But I am one hundred percent human."

At that she took a large sweeping bow.

The name is Izayoi Setsuna." She looked up and saw Kikyo's face drop. She grinned.

"What your thinking... Is true." The golem backed away and left.

Iz stood up and spun around a little dizzy before falling backwards. A stunned Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the grown. He looked at her and carried her over to the group. Steam still poured out of her wound, yet there was no blood.

Kagome took her pulse, yet it raced hard. Kagome couldn't even touch the shaft of the arrow. While the four of them tried to figure out how to get it out of her, Inuyasha just leaned over and pulled it out.

He dropped it just as quick as the arrow became consumed in fire. He could hear her breathing even out as she slowly moved a hand to her shoulder.

" that hurt." Iz said as she slowly sat up. She itches the back of her neck, she turns to Kagome.

"Does it always hurt like that when she's around?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a puzzled look after iz spoke. Kagome nods.

"Twice as bad." At her words Iz gave a small whistle.

"I don't know how you can handle it Kagome, I think I would have passed out from it." Miroku and Sango nod leaving Inuyasha confused.

"What the hell do you mean by that wrench?" Kagome turns and gives him a sad look before responding.

"Since she has a part of my soul, she by extension is using my powers. When she uses my powers it sends sharp pain through my spine. Lately though, it hurts more then it should." She grips her arm while biting her lip trying to keep the tears in.

Inuyasha stands still looking shocked at her, all, most, eyes on him as he walks over to Kagome and hugs her to his chest.

"Kagome." He spoke softly, running his fingers lightly through her hair trying to sooth her.

"It hurts, it hurts Inuyasha." She sobbed into him as she transfers a hand from her arm onto his. The two stayed that way long after she stopped sobbing, long after the sun had set as well."

Kagome finished up her story as the rancid stench of lizard entered the clearing.

Everyone watched as Touga spun around trying to find the source of the stench. His eyes went red, spinning with a snarl as the hut behind them exploded.

A dragon red with turquoise shaded tips rested where the hut formerly stood. Touga growled when he saw his mate resting between the one claw of the dragon. He rushed the dragon with the intent of rescuing his mate, had it not been for the barrier around them.

He kept slamming into the barrier trying to get to Izayoi. The stripes on his face turned jagged as he watched as the dragon pick his mate up in its claws before flying off.

an- remember reviewed make authors happy.


	5. Rampage (Touga)

Be still my mate ch 5 Touga

He could not escape the barrier at all while he watched his mate being taken away from him yet again. He watched till he could no longer sense her aura, only then did the barrier drop.

He bolted towards where the dragon headed, not paying attention to the the trees in his way, only to lose track and trace of his mate. His rage grew till both he and his youkai side couldn't handle it anymore.

He had lost his mate once before, the night that he died. He couldn't trust his heart that time, so he rushed his fight with the damned dragon to get to his mate. He had made the mistake of conforming to Izyaoi's wishes and not marking her his, either way she still would have had a humans life span. It would have been a lose-lose situation.

Now that he found her again, he had found his second half. He had found the one being in creation that complimented his masculinity, his power, his soul. He would rather fight Takamaru welding Sounga, then lose her again.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both kept track of there sire to make sure that he wouldn't go and do anything stupid. Well, anything more stupid then what he was already doing that is.

They watched as Touga transformed into his dog form. He released a sorrowful howl into the air. Every demon of the canine verity stopped what they were doing.

The wolf prince, though at this point he was king, paled when he heard the howl. He could only think about going to his mate.

Touga went insane, he went on a rampage. Nothing was safe from the rage of his missing mate. The forest quickly became his chosen victim.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha tried to draw there fathers attention. Yet it did not help. Kagome fallowed after with a pair of subjection beads, she tried and fail many of times to place them on him.

Touga threw his oldest son to the side with such force that it had caused him to return to his human state knocked out cold.

But not before Jakken rushed over to his master, Sesshomaru gave the imp a glazed over look before saying two words.

"Get mother"

(Only in the death...) She watched high in the cloud plaice the recent events of her former lover and the woman she befriend once her time with him was up. Her face dropped into a scowl, surely the fool knew that he was hurting his mate with his rage?

She waited till the imp reached the shiro in the sky. She strolled right past him and headed past him.

(Of the cursed one)

Both brothers were trying there best to keep there father contained in a small section of already destroyed forest.

Sesshomaru sighed with relief when his mother touched down infront of there father in her full form.

InuYasha, with his head stuck in a tree stump, quit trying to dislodge his head from said stump.

Like the good brother that he was, went over and pulled his brother out of the stump. Only to have his younger brothers butt on his face. The two getting into another argument all the while ignoring the two larger dogs.

(Can bring about)

Kim looked at her once husband and looked at Touga.

"You idiot! Calm down your not the only one hurting!"

"You know nothing woman! My mate is gone and recovering!"

He launched himself at her and the dog fight of the century begun.

Every one watched the two as they drew blood on one another Kim having the upper hand for a good portion of the battle.

When Touga couldn't move anymore she stood over him and tried to talk to him again.

"Your mate is feeling your rage, you marked her did you not? You poured some of your youkai into her didn't you? Your youkai in her in reacting to your rage inside of her. She is burning with pain of your rage. In fact the magnitude of your rage could very well kill her if you don't calm down!"

While he was still angered he placed his head down with a whimper as his rage waned to anger, and then nothing. He closed his eyes and slept.

Kimi watched with a sigh as her former husband rested his rage gone. When he woke he would be sore but calmer.

She transformed back into her human form with a sigh, remembering how he was around her when she was expecting Sesshomaru.

The demon slayer Sango walked over to her.

"Touga will be alright, he is hiding his rage and anger so not to hurt his mate any further. I will worn your: his soul focus will be on finding her again. "

"It's true then? What was taught by the slayers about mates?"

Sango asked tentatively, Kimi nodded and started to walk away from the slayer.

"Who do you think taught the slayers young one?"

Without seeing her agape mouth, Kimi took to the skies as the wounded brothers came back to the hut.


End file.
